Virtual reality (VR) devices can enable a user to explore, interact, and play in a variety of virtual or non-real (e.g., fantasy or sci-fi) environments from the safety and comfort of their own home. Current technologies enable a user to immerse these senses within a virtual reality environment as their eyes, ears, and sometimes even touch senses are stimulated by a VR controller stemming from the virtual reality environment. However, not all users can afford to completely immerse themselves in a virtual world and instead may wish to share their virtual world experience or communicate with users who are not in the same virtual world. Currently, users of virtual reality devices may have to end their immersion in the virtual world in order to communicate with other people. For example, a user may remove a virtual reality device from their face in order to access a mobile phone to call another user in the real world. Further, users of virtual reality devices may find it difficult to share their virtual world experiences with users who are utilizing different devices such as laptop computers or mobile devices.